This invention relates to misting nozzles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to misting nozzles which can be broken down for cleaning.
In many geographical areas, such as dry or desert conditions, high air temperatures can be alleviated by creating a mist of water, which cools the air as it evaporates. The water is turned into a mist by passing it through very fine nozzles at relatively high pressures. One problem with this system is that the fine nozzles are easily clogged by foreign particles or by deposits left by evaporating water. Generally, in prior art nozzles the components are press-fit together and once foreign material or deposits from evaporation clog the nozzles, they must be discarded and replaced with entirely new nozzles.
I Also, prior art nozzles were constructed with a floating barrel that is loosely held in the body to direct water from the input to a spray aperture. When water is applied, the floating barrel may not seat properly and will be axially misaligned with the aperture so that water is not directed properly to the aperture and a uniform angular distribution does not occur.
Another problem with this system is the fact that the size of the nozzle aperture dictates the amount of water pressure and flow that must be used to create the mist. Water flow through the nozzle is very difficult to control since the amount of water flowing is directly dependent upon the size of the nozzle aperture. If the nozzles openings or apertures are too large, much of the water is wasted by producing droplets that are too large to efficiently evaporate. However, if the nozzle openings or apertures are too small they clog more often causing undue maintenance. Also, nozzles with very small aperture sizes are more difficult to manufacture.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved misting nozzle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved misting nozzle that can be easily cleaned, generally without removing the nozzle from the misting system.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved misting nozzle that produces mist more efficiently without requiring excessive water pressure or nozzle aperture sizes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved misting nozzle that is easy to manufacture and install.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a misting nozzle including a nozzle body defining a conduit with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet end. An aperture member has an opening therethrough and defining an aperture at one end. Apparatus is provided for detachably attaching the aperture member adjacent the outlet end of the nozzle body so that fluid flows from the conduit into the opening and through the aperture. Selfaligning fluid restricting apparatus is positioned in the fluid flow so as to impart a turbulence to the fluid prior to flowing through the aperture. In the preferred embodiment the fluid restricting apparatus includes a pair of offset slots positioned in the fluid flow.